Irvin S. Cobb Bibliography
Category:Author Bibliographies Novels *1912 – Back Home *1912 – Cobb's Anatomy *1913 – Cobb's Bill of Fare *1914 – Roughing It Deluxe *1914 – Europe Revised *1915 – Speaking of Operations *1917 – Speaking of Prussians *1918 – The Thunders of Silence *1919 – The Glory of the Coming: What Mine Eyes Have Seen of Americans in Action in the Year of Grace and Allied Endeavor *1921 – A Plea for Old Cap Collier *1921 – One Third Off *1922 – J. Poindexter, Colored *1923 – Myself to Date *1924 – Goin' on Fourteen: Being Cross-sections Out of a Year in the Life of an Average Boy *1924 – Indiana: Cobb's America Guyed Books *1924 – Kansas: Cobb's America Guyed Books *1924 – Kentucky: Cobb's America Guyed Books *1924 – Maine: Cobb's America Guyed Books *1924 – New York: Cobb's America Guyed Books *1924 – North Carolina: Cobb's America Guyed Books *1924 – Oh, Well, You Know How Women Are! *1925 – Alias Ben Alibi *1925 – "Here Comes the Bride"-, and So Forth *1926 – On an Island That Cost $24.00 *1926 – Prose and Cons *1926 – Some United States: A Series of Stops in Various Part of This Nation with One Excursion Across the Line *1927 – All Aboard: A Saga of the Romantic River *1927 – Ladies and Gentlemen *1927 – Chivalry Peak *1929 – Red Likker *1930 – To Be Taken Before Sailing *1933 – Murder Day by Day *1933 – One Way to Stop a Panic *1934 – "Who's Who" Plus "Here's How!" *1934 – "Faith, Hope, and Charity" *1936 – Irvin S. Cobb's Own Recipe Book *1936 – Judge Priest Turns Detective *1941 – Exit Laughing *1941 – Glory, Glory, Hallelujah *1941 – The Governors of Kentucky *1950 – Piano Jim and the Impotent Pumpkin Vine Non-Fiction *1919 – Eating in Two or Three Languages Collections *1909 – Talks with the Fat Chauffeur *1912 – Back Home: Being the Narrative of Judge Priest and His People *1913 – The Escape of Mr. Trimm: His Plight and Other Plights *1915 – Irvin Cobb at his Best *1916 – Old Judge Priest *1916 – Fibble, D.D. *1916 – Local Color *1917 – Those Times and These *1920 – From Place to Place *1920 – The Abandoned Farmers *1922 – Sundry Accounts *1923 – A Laugh a Day Keeps the Doctor Away: His Favorite Stories as Told by Irvin S. Cobb *1923 – Snake Doctor and Other Stories *1925 – Many Laughs for Many Days: Another Year's Supply of His Favorite Stories as Told by Irvin S. Cobb *1929 – This Man's World *1930 – Both Sides of the Street *1931 – Incredible Truth *1932 – Down Yonder with Judge Priest and Irvin S. Cobb *1940 – Favorite Humorous Stories of Irvin S. Cobb *1942 – Roll Call *1944 – Cobb's Cavalcade Short Stories *1907 – A Little Town Called Montignies St. Christophe *1910 – The Escape of Mr. Trimm *1911 – The Exit of Anse Dugmore *1912 – Words and Music *1913 – Fishhead *1917 – The Great Auk *1918 – Boys Will be Boys *1919 – The Life of the Party *1921 – Darkness *1923 – The Snake Doctor *1924 – The Chocolate Hyena *1925 – A Bull Called Emily *1925 – One Block from Fifth Avenue *1929 – This Man's World *1929 – At the Feet of the Enemy *1930 – The Belled Buzzard *1930 – Three Wise Men on the East Side *1932 – A Colonel of Kentucky Children's Books *1937 – Azam: The Story of An Arabian Colt and His Friends *1940 – Four Useful Pups